Broken Bones: A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction
by MysticTaloness
Summary: "Broken Bones are easier to mend than broken minds. That doesn't mean that the broken bones hurt any less." It takes one decision to decide if you or the people around will see the next sunrise. In this story, an assassin that likes to go by the code name "Izanami" has somehow traveled to Youswell, a mining town in the suppose-to-be fictional Amestris. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue: It Has Begun

For as long as I have been alive there has always been one thing that I hate most in this cursed world: humans.

They are so easy to figure out and manipulate. How do you think that I wound up in this mess?

"So would you like to tell me why you decided to betray the Allegiance, and think that we wouldn't find out?"

Over the span of a couple of months, I have noticed some of the Assassin's secrets getting out, and it was decided that I would find out who was the leak and dispose of them. Today, I have cornered and caught both the leak and the espionage in a hidden cave. I have also found out that, coincidentally, they had a blood relationship of father and son.

The father, who was a fellow assassin, went by the code name Dog and was knelt down in front of me, frozen with fear as two of my fellow assassins were behind him to prevent him from doing anything stupid. The son, however, was part of a enemy gang called XIII-13 and was lying face down under my heeled boot.

The XIII-13 is one of the dangerous gangs in the area with about 70,000 members now. They are known for drug smuggling, black market sales, human trafficking, contract killing, and assault. When they first got out of control, the city asked the Alliance to "cut them to pieces" and as a result a beautiful rivalry stained in blood was born.

It has been going on for more than 40 years now, and enough blood was spilled to bathe Las Vegas in blood for a decade.

The Dog kept silent, not even making a sound. Sighing in exhaust, I looked at the gang member below me.

"Yo scum, are you having trouble breathing down there?" I asked mockingly when he grunted as I had applied more weight to his already strained ribs. I was trying to get one of them to talk, but it seems as though that they are not willing to cooperate.

"Fine, since you both are not wanting to say anything, I guess we have to do this the hard way."

It took me a second to decide what way is easiest to make one of them break.. "I know! How 'bout a game? Fathers and sons always play games to bond with. Yo, Falcon, do you have a marker?"

Falcon was a young and quiet assassin in a green cloak with a hood, heavy set with daggers, a bow, and arrows. He specialized in scouting and tracking.

"No. I do not."

"Alright. That means I have to use something else." I withdrew my katana. The black metal shined in the fire light that was emitted from a lantern and I swiftly stabbed it into the humerus of the thug below me. I was not disappointed in the response I received.

"Don't touch him." The traitor growled, withdrew a dagger from his sleeve, and began to charge at me when he heard his son scream in agony. Before he got the chance to stab me in the heart, his Achilles tendon was severed by one of Cougar's knives, which made him fall next to his son.

Cougar was swift and agile and wore a tan cloak with daggers, poisons, and a tomahawk. He had his hood over his head to hide his face. He could out run any person if he wanted to, and he was excellent with his pinpoint accuracy. He too specializes in tracking, but also specializes in sabotage.

I nodded my head in thanks to him, which he acknowledged with a nod of his own.

I looked at the traitor with seething anger. "Hey, Dog, I'm glad for you to volunteer. Cougar, give me your ax." Said assassin did as he was told by his captain, and I played with it in my hands before offering it to Dog.

The Dog gave me a confused and a little hopeful look. "Don't look at me like that." I smirked. "I want you to hack his arm off, right at this mark." I pulled out my katana and cleaned it off before putting it in its holder. The look of despair on the Dog's face gave me shivers down my spine.

"No. Anything but that." The ex-assassin's voice quivered begging on his knees; his forehead on the floor. "Have mercy."

Have mercy? Why in the ever loving world should I have mercy on the man who leaked enough information to slaughter a platoon of assassins. My brothers and sisters of the Alliance were slaughtered. Where was their mercy?

It felt so good to have this much control over scum like him.

"Here is how the game goes." I started, because there is no way in hell that I would give this dog mercy. "You cut off his arm, we finish him the most brutal way possible, and you rot in a traitor's cell. Or you don't cut off his arm, you die the most brutal way possible, and your son goes to T&I till he is six feet underground. Your choice. Oh and you might not want to wait too long 'cause I don't have all day." A grin spread across my face as I tilted my head a little like one of those creepy girls off of those horror movies. Yes, like those.

The Dog snarled and bared his teeth; how ironic. "F*ck you Izanami. I hope your flesh rots in hell!"

My grin only widened. "Sorry, the only b*tch you've f*cked is yourself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 1: Normal

"Did you really have to sever the kid's arm yourself?" Cougar asked as we were walking through the cave's catacombs.

Falcon was on the other side of me, carrying the kid's unconscious, and I admit, a little bloody body over his shoulder.

When the Dog proved that he couldn't sever the arm of his kid, I took up the task to do it for him. Call me cruel all you want, I'm just doing my job.

After the arm was just a bloody stub, I then turned to the ex-assassin and proceeded to cut out his tongue, then beat him to death as he was drowning in his own blood.

After that, I asked Cougar and Falcon to beat the sobbing gang member to a bloody pulp, and voila, mission complete and on our way out of this cave.

"I wanted to make it harder for him to fight back should he ever think of escaping. Besides, his humerus was damaged enough that it was going to be amputated by the newbies in the medical center anyway. I gave him the lesser suffering, and he should be thanking me." Cougar sighed agreeing with me, but not approving.

Oh well.

"Speaking of newbies, isn't our little shadow training to specialize in assassination and sabotage?"

I remember that we were responsible for a new trainee. He was given a separate assignment of following us without being detected for as long as possible, but his steps were miss calculated near the end of the trek here and I heard his heavy breathing.

It is quite a feat actually, especially when it was such a long journey and my team is excellent at noticing things such as this. He is a little out of shape, but I'm sure he'll grow to be a excellent member of the Alliance in the future. At the moment, he is waiting outside for us while he stood guard for any curious passersby.

"Yes." Falcon stated briefly.

"Zulu hoped that you would train the young lad since you, Izanami, specialize in assassination, sabotage, and healing." Cougar put his broad hand on my head.

I groaned in agony, wishing to any God that he was joking, which earned me chuckles from my evil teammates.

"Hey, look at it from the bright side; he is a really big fan and might be short enough for you to kick his shin should he start annoying you." They were enjoying my torment, curse them both, I'll shorten their giant height and egos by cutting them at the knees.

It is true, though. I do specialize in three different skill areas. At first I started in sabotage since I was very mischievous ever since I was little, well littler. From there I moved to assassination, and found out that I was really good at it. I still do some sabotage missions with Cougar every so often, though. My last skill set is healing.

In the Alliance, an assassin is very rarely seen having both the skill set of assassination and healing. I mean, we specialize in killing, so why do we need to heal?

Well, I'll give you my reason. Assassins take up a lot of deadly missions, and on some of those missions a teammate will get fatally injured. That is what happened on one fateful day. One of my most trusted friends had his axillary artery severed and had bled out in my arms when the medical team came too late.

When I can't count on the medics, I'll have to do it myself.

The technique is that I can heal injuries from minor lacerations to severe burns with a colored, healing aura. The aura comes from the mind and spirit, so it can be fatally draining if used too often. I would go into further detail on how it works, but it'll take too long.

Major cuts can be difficult to heal, but I'm able to heal one enough to have a chance at saving the person. That's probably why Zulu gave me the rookie; should he ever get in trouble I would would have to save him.

How troublesome.

Zulu is our pathetic excuse of a leader. He was promoted a month ago due to the last one kicking the old bucket. Although our last leader was old, almost ancient, he was kind and respectable; quite the opposite of Zulu, which makes me wonder how he got the title of Alliance leader. Meh, at this point I just want to be at home and finish the anime that I promised Emilia that I'd watch.

"-ami"

Emilia is my only friend outside of the Alliance. I was in my school uniform coming out of the high school building when I found her about to be mugged by the school bullies. Of course my morals were screaming at me to save her, and of course I did.

Who do you think I am, some sick person who gets a kick of watching people suffer? For one, that's only for backstabbing traitors. Two, I prefer to make the person suffer by my own hands, thank you.

I'm getting off topic. Anyway, I saved girl in the end, and whoop diddity doo, I got a big surprise the next morning at the high school.

"Hey!...HEEEEEEY!" Who is yelling? I looked around searching for the idiot who was making all that racket. What I didn't expect was that it was the same girl that I saved yesterday and she was calling for me. Does she have a death wish?

You would have expected that she would be avoiding me like the plague after what I did to the bullies yesterday, but again, whoop diddity doo here she is.

She hid me in her shadow, too. Curse all these tall people. For another thing she wouldn't leave me alone after I ignored her... maybe a dozen times. What? I honestly don't like talking to civilians. They are slow thinkers, and can blab on about the most useless things I have ever heard about.

It gets annoying pretty fast.

"Hey, you're that angry, tsundere midget that saved me yesterday." Midget! She does have a death wish! Also, what the ever loving world does tsundere mean! That ungrateful, stupid, little...

"I never got to say thanks for saving me yesterday, so, thanks!" In all honesty I was shocked, speechless even. No one had ever thanked me for anything.

Most people would curse me, run away in fear, or not say anything at all. Yet here I was, being thanked by a civilian I didn't know the name to. "Your skills yesterday were so awesome! They reminded me so much of Envy's sick moves" She was glowing in delight, almost squealing, but more importantly, she was comfortable in my presence.

"-zanami."

"Envy?" I asked, truly wondering why a civilian would compare me to one of the seven deadly sins and then thank me. The response from her was almost immediate. Her eyes got brighter, a little blush, and a shy smile. This human was so naive, so innocent, she wouldn't last a day in my world.

"Um... yeah, he is a character from my favorite show that I watch, Fullmetal Alchemist. He is super cool and mischievous, but he can be somewhat cruel and sadistic."

"Oh really?" I said, which is a little out of character for me, but I was a little amused at her comparing me to someone "cruel and sadistic". She went on telling me about the characters and a summary of what happens in the show without giving out major spoilers.

Apparently, there are two versions of the anime. There's the Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. There is also a manga that goes along with the Brotherhood version.

"...honestly I like the Brotherhood version better. I think you would, too."

She paused for a moment as if debating with herself. "You know what? How about you watch them both and tell me yourself when your done?"

I was about to turn down her offer, but she then proceeded to dig in her bag and pull out two movie cases; both of which had the promised names of Fullmetal Alchemist. I gave her a confused look and was really unsure on how to respond, so I did what little my training had taught me on how to respond in the face of this kind of situation; I gently took the cases. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Emilia by the way."

At first I blinked as my brain processed and stored the information. "Thank you, Emilia. You can call me Izzy in return." She smiled at me, and then we parted ways with a "See you later."

When I returned home I sat on my barely used couch with the two cases on the table and debated on whether to just throw them away or not.

What if it's a trap?

She could be an enemy in disguise; my teacher would be so disappointed in me for getting close to the enemy. No one could be that innocent.

I reached out and opened the Brotherhood case, fully expecting something jumping out at me. When nothing happened, I let out a puff of breath I didn't know I was holding, then closed the case. I reached out and opened the other one.

Nothing happened.

Calming down my nerves, I got up and put the DVD into the player.  
The experience was strange, seeing two brothers act that way, the way that they would sacrifice everything for each other. It must be nice seeing as some people in the Alliance wouldn't think twice of leaving you alone to die. I hate humans, such selfish creatures, of course I'm not any better.

Either way, it was nice to sit back and semi-relax.

I guess it was the closest thing I felt to being normal.

"Izanami." I was knocked out of my flashback by Cougar's voice. It was a whisper, but urgent. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I looked ahead and noticed the light from outside. Did I really drone out that long? "Sorry, I spaced out again." I proceeded to move forward, only to be blocked by Falcon's hand. "Is something wrong?" I asked a little concerned.

"I don't know, but the air feels different." Cougar whispered uncertainly. I couldn't help but agree with him when I noticed the air as well. It was eerily heavy.

I slowly walked along the wall toward the mouth of the cave to see if anything was out there.  
There was something. Something awful.

Remember that rookie that was standing guard?

Well he was strung up on a tree branch will his eyes gouged and organs spilling out as if it was a piece of art work, and in behind him in the bushes were several people standing there. Telling from the type of tattoos on their bodies, they were all members from the XIII-13 gang.

I gasped in fear, knowing that we were outnumbered and screwed in more ways than one. I then dashed back inside the cave to the others, but I didn't get there in time...

"NOW!" was all I heard until the ceiling of the cave had exploded and crumbled on top of us.

"Get Down!" I was knocked to the ground when a small boulder hit me between my shoulders, and was losing consciousness with Cougar and Falcon's voices calling out to me.

I wonder what it would have been like to spend your days without wondering if today was going to be the last. What would it be like if I were normal? I definitely wouldn't have to be dealing with this kind of sh*t that's for sure.

"I'm sorry, Emilia, I won't be able to return your DVDs to you."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0

End of Chapter

Guys! The next chapter is so awesome! I can't wait for you to read it! But alas, I must wait until I finish the one after. Do not fret, you won't have to wait long. That I can assure you. I didn't mention that this is the first time I published a story on this site. I honestly believe that it is very confusing with posting a chapter. Anyay, I'll try to figure it out as soon as possible.

Without further ado...

Here is a small sneak peak into the next chapter...

 **It hurts. My shoulders, back, and legs. I have a huge headache, too. There is no doubt that I'm going to get nagged at by Cougar and Falcon for my injuries. I swear those two worry like mother hens.**

 **When my hands touched the top of my rocky prison, I knew there was no way out, I really am going to drown.**

" _ **Well now this is interesting."**_

" _ **Don't you worry. We'll be seeing each other again soon."**_


End file.
